Verborgene Sehnsucht
by AnjaliSharma
Summary: Es scheint für Draco ein normales Schuljahr wie jedes andere zu werden, aber dann sieht er zufällig in den Spiegel Nerhegeb und von da an ändert sich alles....DracoxHermine
1. Chapter 1

Wie alles began

Hi o

Dies ist meine 1.Fanfic, also urteilt bitte nicht zu hart über mich und sie.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt jemandem. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

"..." Gesprochenes

... Erinnerungen/Rückblicke

/.../ Gedanken

(...) Kommentare von mir

... Zeitsprünge (z.Bsp.: 3 Tage später, 2 Stunden später)

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen beim Frühstück in der großen Halle, als die Eulen mit der Post kamen. Harry erwartete wie immer keine Post und aß in Ruhe weiter, während Ron verzweifelt versuchte Pig davon abzubringen um seinen Kopf herum zu schwirren. Als er sie endlich in die Finger bekommen hatte, entwand er ihr einen Brief und setzte sie auf seiner Schulter ab, wo sie sofort begann an seinen Haaren zu knabbern. Genervt öffnete Ron den Brief. "Von Charlie, ich soll euch schön Grüßen."

Harry nickte, "Was schreibt er denn?" "Ach, er will nur, das ich Hagrid ein paar Bilder von Norbert gebe, die er für ihn gemacht hat." Hermine bezahlte gerade die Eule, die ihr den Tagespropheten gebracht hatte, "Das ist aber nett von ihm.", als auch schon eine zweite, kleinere Eule vor ihr landete. Hermine sah sich um. "Ron, erwartest du noch einen Brief?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf:

"Nicht das ich wüsste.". "Merkwürdig.", Hermine löste den Brief vom Bein der Eule. Auf dem Umschlag stand: Hermine Granger. Der Brief war für sie, aber wer sollte ihr schreiben? Ihre Eltern hatten ihr doch gestern erst geschrieben. Sie öffnete den Brief, entfaltete ihn, begann zu lesen und...erstarrte. "Und? Von deinen Eltern?", fragte Harry und schob sich noch eine Gabel Eier in den Mund.

"Was?", Hermine schrak auf, "Was...nein, bloss von einer Freundin...Also dann, ich muss los!"

Sie schnappte sich in Windeseile ihre Tasche und verschwand aus der Halle. Verwirrt sah Harry zu Ron, "Ist sie gerade rot geworden?" Ron hatte Pig inzwischen dazu bewegen können sich auf dem Tisch nieder zulassen und ein paar übrig gebliebene Brocken von seinem Brot zu essen, als er aufsah. "Ach was, Hermine wird doch nie rot. Der kann man doch sonst was an den Kopf werfen, dass stört sie gar nicht."

Schnellen Schrittes ging Hermine zur Toilette und verschwand in einer der Kabinen. Sie klappte den Klodeckel herunter, setzte sich und nahm den Brief wieder zur Hand. Noch einmal entfaltete sie ihn und begann zu lesen, aber schon nach wenigen Sätzen brach sie ab. Sie spürte, wie ihr wieder die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Das war einfach zu peinlich. Hermine seufzte, nahm den Brief wieder zur Hand und begann zu lesen:

"Warum singt heute die Luft?

Warum ist die ganze Atmosphäre in Farben getaucht?

Sag mir mein Herz, was wird heute geschehen?

Warum scheint der Mond am hellen Tag?

Welchen Weg nimmt mein Leben?

Mein Herz, wie hängt das alles zusammen?

Warum singt heute die Luft?

Sie singt...

Egal wo ich hinsehe, überall ist Licht.

Warum sind die Straßen heute so blendend?

Warum sehen die knospenden Blumen heute so außergewöhnlich aus?

Wie kann solch ein Duft vom Wind verströmt werden?

Wer weiß, was mein Herzschlag mir sagt?

Mein Herz sag mir, was geschieht hier?

Warum singt der Wind heute zu mir?

Er singt...

Wessen Gesicht sehe ich in jeder Blume?

Wessen Stimme höre ich, selbst dann, wenn ich nicht hinhöre?

Was für Schritte sind das, die sich nähern?

Was für Träume werden mir gezeigt?

Sag mir mein Herz, wer kommt?

Warum singt heute die Luft?

Sie singt..."

Hermine starrte den Brief an. Das war eindeutig ein Liebebrief...an SIE...

Schon wieder! Sie hatte erst vor zwei Tagen einen bekommen. Unterzeichnet war er nicht, auch auf der anderen Seite und auf dem Umschlag stand nichts. Es war dieselbe Handschrift wie beim ersten mal und wieder ohne Unterschrift. Wer zur Hölle schrieb IHR Liebesbriefe?

Plötzlich sprang Hermine wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Sie hatte doch jetzt Unterricht!

Schnell steckte sie den Brief zurück in den Umschlag und ließ ihn in ihrer Tasche verschwinden, bevor sie eilig die Toilette verließ.

Ein paar Stunden später saß sie zwischen Ron und Harry im Zauberkunst-Unterricht.

Professor Flitwick erklärte ihnen gerade einen Schwellzauber und sie hing wie immer gebannt an seinen Lippen. "Hermine das ist nur ein Schwellzauber, du siehst aus als würde er von irgendwelchen Sensationen erzählen.", sagte Ron amüsiert. Hermine warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Schon gut.." Ron lehnte sich zu Harry rüber und flüsterte: "Die hat aber heut miese Laune, die reagiert doch sonst nicht so gereizt auf meine Kommentare."

Harry sah nach vorn und versuchte zumindest den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er aufmerksam zuhörte. "Vielleicht hat sie schlechte Nachrichten von ihrer Freundin bekommen."

"Hmm...", machte Ron und betrachtete sie von der Seite, bevor er sich zu ihr rüber beugte, "Und?" Professor Flitwick hatte seine Ausführungen beendet und ging nun herum um ein paar Flubberwürmer zu verteilen, an denen sie den Zauber üben sollten. Hermine wandte sich zu Ron um. "Ach, so schwer klingt er eigentlich nicht. Ist so ähnlich wie der Zauber den wir letztes Jahr gelernt haben, nur halt viel komplexer..." Ron seufzte. "Hermine ich red doch nicht von dem Zauber." "Oh, wovon denn dann?" "Na von deiner Freundin." Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. "Was denn für eine Freundin?" "Na die die dir geschrieben hat." "Geschrieben?" "Ja, geschrieben. Den Brief." "Welcher Brief?" Ron verdrehte die Augen, sie war doch sonst nicht so langsam. "Na der von heut morgen!" "Oh...OH DER...", Hermine riss die Augen auf, "..das...das...war nichts wichtiges. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich habe zu üben." Professor Flitwick hatte ihnen gerade ihre Flubberwürmer hingelegt und Hermine war froh sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen zu können.

"Wie ist sie denn so?", fragte Ron nach einer Weile. "Wer?", erwiderte Hermine, während sie ihren Wurm auf die doppelte Größe anschwellen ließ. "Na deine Freundin. Ist sie nett?" "Ja...klar.." "Was hat sie denn so geschrieben?" "Nichts von Belang.." "Was denn genau?" "Verdammt noch mal Ron, würdest du bitte aufhören mich mit diesem Brief zu nerven?", fauchte Hermine ihn an. Ron rutschte ein Stückchen von ihr weg. "Schon gut, ich frag ja nur...Du regst dich aber ganz schön auf dafür das es nichts wichtiges war!", sagte Ron beleidigt. Hermine wandte sich zu ihm um und sagte jetzt bereits etwas lauter: "Ich rege mich nicht auf! Und selbst wenn, ist das immer noch meine Sache!"

"Äh...Hermine..", wandte Harry leise ein. "Lass mich, ich hab doch recht. Du musst doch nicht immer alles wissen Ronald Weasley!" "Hermine...dein...", wandte Harry schwach ein.

"WAS?", fuhr Hermine ihn an, aber es war bereits zu spät, im selben Moment platzte ihr Wurm und bespritzte die drei mit seinen Überresten. Professor Flitwick zuckte zusammen: "Wie ist denn das passiert? Ähm..naja, hier haben sie einen neuen Wurm, Miss Granger." Hermine hatte vergessen den Schwellzauber zu drosseln und so war er immer weiter angeschwollen, bis er schließlich geplatzt war. "Danke Professor.", sagte Hermine kleinlaut und hochrot im Gesicht. Für den Rest des Unterrichts redete sie kein Wort mehr und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Zauber.

Zwei Tage später

Genervt betrat Draco die Bibliothek. /Crabbe und Goyle sind aber auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen, nicht einmal das richtige Buch können sie einem mitbringen./ Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er den Raum und wandte sich dem hinteren Teil der Bibliothek zu, wo die Verwandlungsbücher standen.

Er musste noch einen schwierigen Aufsatz für McGonagall fertig machen, aber mittendrin hatte er feststellen müssen das Crabbe und Goyle ihm das falsche Buch gebracht hatten. Wenn man will, das etwas richtig gemacht wird, muss man es halt doch selber tun, also war er notgedrungen aufgestanden und selber in die Bibliothek gegangen um diesmal das richtige Buch zu holen.

Er ging die Reihen ab und sah sich um, konnte das gesuchte Buch aber nicht finden. Vielleicht war es verliehen worden//Verdammt../ Wütend trat Draco gegen das Regal und ein Erstklässler, der sich gerade ein Buch hatte holen wollen und seinen Wutausbruch gesehen hatte, verzog sich schnell wieder in einen anderen Teil der Bibliothek. Draco sah ihm nach. /Ist auch besser so für dich/ Er beschloss Mme Pince zu fragen, welcher Idiot es sich ausgeliehen hatte, damit er es sich dann von ihm holen konnte. Aber als er zwischen den Regalen hervortrat sah er Hermine Granger.

Einen Moment lang stand er nur da und starrte sie an, bis ihm wie der einfiel das er ja nicht allein in der Bibliothek war. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf um sich von dem merkwürdigen Gefühl zu befreien, das ihr Anblick in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Aber in dem Moment als er sich umwenden und zu Mme Pince gehen wollte, fiel sein blick auf das Buch das sie las.

Draco seufzte. Das war ja klar, da brauchte er einmal dringend ein Buch...und wer hatte es...

natürlich Hermine Granger. Obwohl, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war das eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, es kam ihm sogar irgendwie gelegen. Siegessicher grinsend schob er sich eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr und ging dann festen Schrittes zu Hermines Tisch, wo er sich vor ihr aufbaute. "Hey Granger!" Hermine sah auf, es gab nur einen Jungen, der sie ihren Namen so abfällig über die Lippen brachte...Malfoy!

Wütend zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen, etwas das sie offenbar immer tat, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. "Was willst du?" Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in ihre Richtung, "Ich will di..." Draco hielt inne und blinzelte schockiert, "..das Buch! Ich will das Buch!". Hermine betrachtete ihn genervt.

"Das kannst du aber nicht haben, wie du vielleicht siehst hab ich es gerade. Man kriegt eben nicht immer was man will. Ich will ja auch das du gehst, aber verschwindest du deswegen? Nein, also!" Draco funkelte sie böse an, dass sie wollte das er ging, machte ihn wütend, also beugte er sich vor und riss ihr das Buch aus den Händen. "Hey!" Hermine sprang auf, "Ich habe das jetzt!"

"Hatte!", berichtigte Draco sie triumphierend grinsend. Hermine ging um den Tisch herum und griff nach dem Buch. "Von wegen! Du kannst es haben, wenn ich fertig bin und keine Sekunde eher!"

Aus irgendeinem Grund regte er sie heute besonders auf. Draco zog das Buch zurück, als sie danach greifen wollte, er hatte nicht vor es ihr einfach zu überlassen. Da keiner von beiden Kleinbeigeben wollte, zerrten beide an dem Buch, bis plötzlich Mme Pince hinter ihnen stand. "Hören sie sofort auf damit! Das ist hier eine Bibliothek und kein Quidditschfeld! Seien sie gefälligst ruhig! Und legen sie das Buch hin!" Draco und Hermine waren mitten im Streit verharrt, beide klammerten sich noch an das Buch und starrten jetzt Mme Pince an. "Diese Jugend heute! Keinen Respekt mehr vor gar nichts!" Vor sich hin schimpfend verschwand sie wieder in einem anderen Teil der Bibliothek, auf der Suche nach weiteren Schülern, die sich nicht an ihre Regeln hielten.

Draco löste sich zuerst aus der Starre, diese komische alte Schachtel hatte ihm doch nicht zu sagen, was er tun sollte. Er wandte sich wieder um und betrachtete erst das Buch und dann Hermine. Sie sah immer noch Mme Pince nach und biss sich dabei leicht auf die Unterlippe, wie sie es immer tat wenn sie sich unschlüssig war, was sie tun sollte. Draco betrachtete den feinen Schwung ihrer Lippen...und sie hatte so schöne Lippen. Rot und voll. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie es wohl wäre sie zu küssen. Aber bevor er sich noch zu etwas verleiten ließ, dass er bereuen würde, brach Draco den Zauber den sie auf ihn ausübte, indem er ihr ruckartig das Buch aus den Händen riss. Hermine war davon so überrascht, dass sie durch den Ruck beinahe nach vorn in seine Arme gekippt wäre und für einen winzigen Moment hoffte Draco sogar sie würde fallen. Aber sie konnte sich noch abfangen und starrte ihn finster an. "Was soll das? Das ist mein Buch, ich hatte es zuerst! Gibs wieder her!" Draco sah auf sie herab, wie sie dastand, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt, der wütende Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Unbewusst streckt er die Hand aus, er wollte ihr Gesicht berühren, aber mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne. Konnte sie ihn nicht EINMAL so ansehen, als ob er für sie nicht der letzte Abschaum wäre, konnte sie ihn nicht EINMAL ansehen, wie sie Harry oder Ron ansah...wie einen Menschen.

Wütend suchte sich seine Hand einen anderen Weg, anstatt ihr Gesicht zu berühren, umfasste er grob ihr Handgelenk und riss sie an sich. Hermine konnte ihn nur mit großen Augen ansehen, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Draco kam ihrem Gesicht so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten und sagte gefährlich leise: "Ich kriege IMMER was ich will!" Hermine musste schlucken, sprach er von dem Buch oder... Draco wusste selbst nicht einmal genau, was er damit hatte sagen wollen und das sein Herz einen Purzelbaum schlug, als sie ihm so nahe war, machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Grob stieß er sich von sich und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Bibliothek.

Hermine atmete schwer als sie ihm nachsah, aber lag das daran das sie fast gefallen war, als er sie weggestoßen hatte, oder lag es daran wie nahe er ihr vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gewesen war?

Draco stapfte wütend zurück in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und schlug geräuschvoll die Tür hinter sich zu. Crabbe und Goyle sahen leicht verängstigt auf. "WAS?", fauchte er die zwei an. "Nichts..gar nichts.." Schnell steckten die zwei wieder ihre Köpfe in die Bücher. "Ist auch besser so für euch!", sagte Draco und verschwand die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. Er knallte die Tür mit voller Wucht zu und schmiss das Buch auf seinen Nachttisch. "Verdammt!" Die Lust an seinem Aufsatz zu schreiben war ihm vergangen, stattdessen ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen. Wie konnte er nur? Sie hatte ihn gefragt was er wollte und einen kurzen irrationalen Moment lang, hatte er sagen wollen: dich! DICH? War er denn jetzt völlig durchgedreht, er konnte ihr doch so was nicht sagen! Deswegen hatte er doch überhaupt nur angefangen ihr anonyme Liebesbriefe zu schicken, weil sie es nie verstehen würde, wenn er ihr sagen würde, was er für sie empfand, er verstand es ja selbst nicht mal. Draco seufzte und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke, an den Aufsatz war vorerst nicht mehr zu denken. Stattdessen schweiften seine Gedanken ab, zu dem Tag, als der ganze Schlammassel begonnen hatte.

Draco war noch spät im Schloss unterwegs. Bald musste er zurück in den Gemeinschaftraum, eigentlich durfte er sich nämlich schon nicht mehr auf den Gängen rumtreiben. Nicht mehr lange und die Lehrer würden mit ihren Rundgängen beginnen. Als er um eine Ecke bog hörte er plötzlich Schritte und gedämpfte Stimmen und zog sich schnell in den Schatten zurück. /Verdammt, sonst sind die doch auch nicht so pünktlich../ Aber um die Ecke kamen keine Lehrer wie er gedacht hatte, sondern Harry, Ron und Hermine. Draco atmete erleichtert auf. /Glück gehabt/ Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke. Ron hatte irgendetwas auf dem Arm, nur was konnte Draco bei dem schwachen Licht nicht erkennen. Auch was sie redeten war beim besten Willen nicht zu verstehen. Die drei gingen an ihm vorbei Richtung Ausgang und Draco zog sich schnell wieder in den Schatten zurück, damit sie ihn nicht sahen. Als sie an ihm vorbei kamen, legte Harry Hermine den Arm um die Schultern, flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und bugsierte sie hinter Ron durch die Tür. Irgendwie passte es ihm nicht was da gerade geschehen war. Und diese Granger hatte auch noch gekichert. GEKICHERT, wie all die anderen Mädchen das ständig taten. Vor allem wenn sie Harry sahen... /Widerlicher Schleimer/ Draco brauchte nur einen Moment um sich zu entscheiden, dann folgte er ihnen in einigem Abstand. Wenn sie wieder gegen irgendwelche Regeln verstießen, dann würde er das sofort Professor Snape melden. Ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Oh ja, Potter würde sich schon noch wünschen, ihn sich nicht zum Feind gemacht zu haben. Er folgte ihnen runter zu Hagrids Hütte, wo die drei anklopften und von Hagrid hereingelassen wurden. Leise schlich Draco näher ans Haus, nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war und sah sich um. /Verdammt/ Die Fenster war zu weit oben, als das er durch sie etwas hätte sehen können, also sah er sich schnell nach etwas zum drauf steigen um. In Hagrids Vorgarten wurde er fündig. Er schnappte sich eine leere Kürbiskiste drehte sie um uns kletterte darauf. Jetzt konnte er sehen was dort drinnen vor sich ging. Und er konnte die vier sogar reden hören, wenn er aufmerksam lauschte.

"Was macht ihr denn hier? Ihr wisst doch das ihr so spät nicht herkommen sollt.", sagte Hagrid, während er gleichzeitig ein paar Tassen für sie herausholte und auf den Tisch stellte. "Ich weiß, aber heute ist eine Ausnahme!", sagte Hermine fröhlich. "Wir haben was für dich.", fügte Ron hinzu und stellte das Päckchen, das er mit sich herum getragen hatte auf den Tisch. "Eine Ausnahme? Für mich?", Hagrid sah verwirrt von einem zum andern. "Machs auf!", verlangte Harry grinsend. Schließlich beugte sich Hagrid über das Päckchen und öffnete es vorsichtig. Zum Vorschein kam eine riesige Geburttagstorte mit einigen Kerzen darauf. "Happy Birthday Hagrid!", riefen die drei gleichzeitig und Hagrid traten vor Rührung die Tränen in die Augen. "Das is ja soo lieb von euch."

Draco wäre vor Schreck fast von der Kiste gefallen. Der dicke Kerl hatte Geburtstag, sonst nichts. Die hatten Schulregeln gebrochen, nur um den Riesenbaby eine Geburtstagstorte zu bringen. Draco schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Und er machte sich auch noch die Mühe und folgte ihnen...

Während die vier da drinnen auf Hagrids Wohl anstießen, kletterte er von der Kiste und legte diese zurück in den Vorgarten. Das war genug des Guten, mehr wollte er davon echt nicht sehen. Wütend auf Potter, weil er nicht wie Draco gehofft hatte, etwas verbotenes getan hatte und wütend auf sich selbst, weil er so dumm gewesen war ihm zu folgen, obwohl er schon längst im Gemeinschaftsraum hätte sein sollen, stapfte Draco zurück zum Schloss.

Schnell huschte er durch die Tür und stieg die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinab. Als er jedoch am Fuß der Treppe angelangt war, vernahm er Schritte, die von hinten kamen. Jemand stieg die Treppe hinab. Vermutlich Filch, der patroulierte um diese Zeit meistens hier. Eiligen Schrittes lief Draco den Gang hinunter, aber als er in den Flur einbiegen wollte, in dem sich der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum befand, sah er Misses Norris auf sich zukommen. Wenn sie ihn sehen würde, dann würde sie sofort Filch alamieren und er würde es auf keinen Fall schaffen schnell genug in den Gemeinschaftraum und hoch in sein Zimmer zu kommen.

Hektisch sah er sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, aber das beste was sich ihm bot, war tiefer in die Kerker einzudringen und zu hoffen, das Filch sich hier unten nicht zu lange aufhielt. Also verschwand er eilig in einem anderen Gang, bog einmal ab, dann ein zweitesmal. Er lief weiter so lange weiter, bis er den Schein der Fackeln, die die Gänge erhellten, nicht mehr sehen konnte. In der Dunkelheit konnte Filch ihn nicht so schnell finden, aber auf den Gängen zu bleiben war dennoch gefährlich, denn Filch war nicht allein unterwegs. Und Katzen können bekanntlicherweise auch im Dunkeln gut sehen. Deswegen konnte er sich auch nicht mit seinem Zauberstab leuchten, die verdammte Katze würde ihn sehen. Draco legte die Hand ans Mauerwerk der Wand, ging weiter und strich dabei mit den Fingern über die Steine. Er musste nachdenken. Sich in einen Raum zurückzuziehen wäre jetzt wohl am klügsten, aber in diesem Teil des Kerkers war er noch nie gewesen und er wußte nicht ob es hier überhaupt irgendwelche Räume gab.

Plötzlich strichen seine Finger über Holz. Draco blieb stehen und fuhr mit der Hand darüber. Das war eine Tür, jetzt musste er nur noch die Klinke finden. Er brauchte nicht lange, zog die Tür dann leise einen Spalt breit auf und schlüpfte hindurch. Vorsichtig schloss er sie, lehnte sich dagegen und atmete erleichtert auf. Nachdem er langsam wieder zu Atem gekommen war, sah er auf, aber in dem Raum war es ebenso finster wie draussen auf dem Gang, nur das er hier drinnen nicht befürchten musste, dass Misses Norris ihn sah. Draco griff in die Tasche seines Umhanges und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. "Lumos.", flüsterte er und sofort wurde es heller um ihn herum. Das hier war offenbar kein Klassenzimmer. Hier standen keine Tische, keine Bänke...genau genommen stand hier gar nichts, der Raum war leer. Er sah sich weiter um, leuchtete jede Ecke aus, aber hier war nichts, gar nichts...

Dann aber fiel das Licht seines Zauberstabs auf etwas goldenes. Draco hob den Zauberstab und ging näher heran. Vor ihm stand ein riesiger Spiegel mit goldenem Rahmen, in den seltsamen Schriftzeichen und Symbole geprägt waren.

Ein riesiger Raum, nur für einen Spiegel? Auch wenn es ein sehr schöner Spiegel war, schien ihm das doch etwas übertrieben. Bei dem Versuch die Schrift zu entziffern trat Draco noch näher heran, über dem Spiegel stand etwas: NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN. Draco starrte die Schrift irritiert an und las noch ein zweites Mal, aber das ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Was sollte denn das bedeuten? Noch einmal lass er die Inschrift, aber diesmal sprach er sie laut mit. Trotzdem ergab sie keinen Sinn. War das überhaupt eine richtige Sprache? Genervt senkte Draco den Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf den Spiegel. Erschrocken fuhr er herum, aber hinter ihm stand niemand. Er musste sich getäuscht haben. Erleichtert und zugleich amüsiert über sich selbst wandte er sich wieder um, nur um sich gleich wieder umzudrehen und festzustellen, das er allein in den Raum war. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken herab. Was sollte das? Langsam wandte er sich wieder dem Spiegel zu, aber der zeigte nicht sein Spiegelbild, wie er es hätte sollen...

Aus dem Spiegel sah ihm jemand anderes entgegen. Sie war etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner als er, ihre vollen braunen Locken fielen ihr schwer über die Schultern und ihre hasselnussbraunen Augen blitzen ihm amüsiert entgegen. Ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre weich geschwungenen Lippen, als sich plötzlich ein Arm über ihre Schulter schob und die Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte. Eine Sekunde später trat Jemand von hinten an sie heran, schlang den anderen Arm locker um ihre Taillie und stützte seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab. Einen Moment lang, setzte sein Herzschlag aus. Dieser Jemand war er. Er sah sich selbst in dem Spiegel, wie er Hermine besitzergreifend an sich drückte und der schien das ganze auch noch zu gefallen. Dracos Herz schlug schneller. Was sollte das alles? Was ging hier vor? Nervös sah er mit an, wie sein Spiegelbild anfing Hermines Hals zu küssen und wie diese den Kopf zurück auf seine Schulter legte und das ganze mit geschlossenen Augen genoss. Schockiert wich Draco einige Schritte zurück und das Paar verschwand.

Was zur Hölle war das für ein verdammter Spiegel? Vorsichtig trat er wieder an den Spiegel heran, vermied dabei aber sorgsam, noch einmal hinein zu sehen. Diese Inschrift musste irgendwas bedeuten. Vielleicht sagte sie ihm was es mit dieser Spiegelbild Täuschung auf sich hatte. Noch einmal versuchte Draco aus der Inschrift schalu zu werden, aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht hinter das Geheimniss zu steigen. Gerade als er aufgeben wollte, kam ihm ein Gedanke der ihn schmunzeln ließ. Kinder schrieben manchmal Sachen rückwärts, sozusagen als Geheimsprache. Das das funktionierte war zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber versuchen konnte er es ja mal. Draco hob den Zauberstab etwas mehr an um besser sehen zu können und begann zu lesen: ...nicht...dein...Antlitz...aber...dein...Herz...Begehren...

Das war es! Nicht deinn Antlitz aber dein Herzbegehren! Draco hielt inne...Herzbegehren?

Sein Mund wurde schlagartig trocken. Hermine...sein Herzbegehren? Das war jawohl ein schlechter Scherz. Diese Muggelgeborene, dieses Schlammblut...sein Herzbegehren? Draco schüttelte angewiedert den Kopf. Dieses Mädchen mit dem unbändigen Haaren, die ihr immerzu ins Gesicht fielen? Diese neumalkluge Besserwisserin, die in fast jedem Fach die Beste war?

Diese Intelligenzbestie, die ständig in der Bibliothek hockte und der Liebling der Lehrer war?

Dieser merkwürdige Spiegel musste kaputt sein! An Hermine gab es nichts das sein Interesse wecken würde. Für ihn kam sowieso nur eine Slytherin in Frage und Hermine war nun mal keine!

Ein merkwürdiges Bild schoß Draco in den Kopf - Hermine in einer Slytherin-Schuluniform.

Also das rot der Gryffindor-Uniform stand ihr besser, es betonte die Farbe ihrer Lippen und es harmonisierte auch eher mit ihren braunen Augen. Aber das grün der Slytherins hatte auch etwas, irgendwie unterstrich es ihre helle Haut und ihre schlanke Gestalt. Draco schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, um dieses Bild aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Was dachte er denn da? Daran musste dieser verdammte Spiegel Schuld sein. Aufgebracht öffnete Draco die Tür und ging zurück zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne sich darum zu scheren, ob Filch und Mrs Norris noch herum liefen.

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht als Draco aus seinem Tagtraum erwachte. Crabbe und Goyle lagen in ihren Betten und schnarchten geräuschvoll, während Draco sich umzog und selber schlafen ging.

Als er die Augen schloß, sah er Hermine vor sich, wie sie eben in der Bibliothek vor ihm gestanden hatte. Er würde wohl mal wieder eine schlaflose Nacht voller Träume on ihr vor sich haben.

Seufzend schlief Draco ein.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 - Gefühlschaos

"..." Gesprochenes  
... Erinnerungen/Rückblicke  
/.../ Gedanken  
(...) Kommentare von mir  
... Zeitsprünge (z. Bsp.: 3 Tage später, 2 Stunden später)

So, da bin ich wieder, auch wenn es ne ganze Weile gedauert hat. °   
Das ist jetzt der zweite Teil meiner Fanfic. Es freut mich, dass sie offenbar einigen gefallen hat. Danke für die Reviews. .-  
Apropos Reviews, Nina-issaja /u/758171/ : Stimmt schon, "schlaflose Nacht voller Träume und dann schlief er ein" klingt schon komisch, aber ist auch richtig so. Das ist nämlich ein Oxymoron (Verbindung zweier sich eigtl. ausschließender Begriffe), so wie: "drinnen saßen stehend Leute.." .-  
Beim letzten mal, habe ich etwas vergessen zu erwähnen, deswegen hole ich das jetzt nach. Keine der Personen oder der Schauplätze gehören mir, sondern einzig J.K.Rowling.  
Sämtliche der Liebesbriefe die Draco Hermine schickt, wurden nicht von mir verfasst, sondern sind Liedtexte aus Bollywood-Filmen, manche davon wurden von mir teilweise leicht verändert, bzw. zusammengefasst zu einem Text (sollte das der Fall sein, weise ich darauf hin).  
Beim Liebesbrief aus Teil ein, handelt es sich um das Lied "Kyon Hawa" aus dem Film "Veer Zaara". Ein wunderschöner, sehr zu empfehlender Film. .-  
So, ich glaub das war's erst mal. Viel Spaß beim lesen! o

Kapitel 2:

Hermine lag in ihren Bett und schlief, die Decke bis zum Hals und die Beine angezogen. Auch ihre Zimmergenossinnen schliefen noch friedlich in ihren Betten, als plötzlich eine Eule vor ihrer Fenster landete und mit dem Schnabel gegen das Glas schlug. Verschlafen öffnete Hermine die Augen und warf einen Blick auf ihren Wecker. Was sollte dieser Krach so früh am Morgen, sie hätte noch ein paar Stunden ruhig schlafen können, bevor sie hätte aufstehen müssen für den Unterricht. Da keiner der anderen sich darum kümmerte, ging das Klacken weiter und so schlug Hermine schließlich die Decke beiseite und kletterte aus dem Bett. Müde schlurfte sie zur Fenster und ließ die Eule herein, die sich prompt auf ihrem Bett niederließ. Hermine seufzte. Konnte die sich nicht einen anderen Landeplatz aussuchen? "Husch...Geh und liefer deinen Brief ab!", sagte sie genervt und wedelte mit den Armen//Ich will noch was schlafen., aber die Eule machte keine Anstalten sich fortbewegen zu wollen und sah sie nur mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. "Na gut, dann eben nicht..", Hermine gab klein bei und setzte sich neben sie. Vorsichtig löste sie den Brief von ihrem Beinchen und sofort erhob sich die Eule und verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit. Hermine sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. Das war ein merkwürdiges Tier gewesen. Erneut nahm sie den Brief zur Hand und versuchte zu entziffern für wen er war, aber das Licht war zu schwach, also stand sie auf und ging zur Fenster hinüber. Nachdem sie sie wieder geschlossen hatte, hielt sie den Brief ins Mondlicht. Jetzt konnte sie erkennen an wen er adressiert war. Nämlich an sie... Hermine wurde rot und sah sich schnell um, die anderen Mädchen schliefen noch und hatten von der nächtlichen Post offenbar nichts mitbekommen. Schnell huschte Hermine zurück ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu, schließlich wollte sie dass es auch so blieb. Nur noch einmal griff sie kurz hinaus um sich ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch zu nehmen und sorgte dann dafür dass die Vorhänge auch wirklich verschlossen waren. Leise öffnete Hermine den Brief, hob den Zauberstab und flüsterte: "Lumos!"

Bedächtig hielt sie den Zauberstab tiefer über das Blatt Papier und begann zu lesen.

"Deine Augen leuchten, aber wenn sie mich berühren sagen sie mir:  
'Fass mich nicht an...'  
Deine Augen sind voller Träume, aber wenn sie mich berühren sagen sie mir: 'Fass mich nicht an...'  
Ich habe überall über und unter dem Himmel nach dir gesucht.  
Vielleicht soll ich dich finden, eingehüllt in eine Wolke.  
Ich habe überall über und unter dem Himmel nach dir gesucht.  
Vielleicht soll ich dich finden, einen Fluss hinab treibend.  
Deine Augen leuchten, aber wenn sie mich berühren sagen sie mir:  
'Fass mich nicht an...'  
Ich stoppte die Zeit und fragte nach deinem Verbleiben.   
Ich traf einen Fluss, der sagte ich hätte unter dem Meer suchen sollen.  
Ja, wandelnd auf den Wellen, berührt mich das Wasser,  
so wie deine Hände meinen Körper berühren.   
Deine Augen leuchten, aber wenn sie mich berühren sagen sie mir:  
'Fass mich nicht an...'  
Deine Augen sind voller Träume, aber wenn sie mich berühren sagen sie mir: 'Fass mich nicht an...'

Aber...  
...als ich dich gesehen habe, da habe ich verstanden welch Wahnsinn Liebe ist.  
Wie machen wir jetzt weiter?   
Könnte ich doch sterben in deinen Armen!   
Dies sind meine Augen, aber die Träume in ihnen sind deine Träume.   
Dies ist mein Herz, aber deine Erinnerungen wohnen darin.  
Was bleibt mir noch? Alles ist dein.  
Mein Leben gehört dir, jeder meiner Atemzüge gehört dir.  
Dieses Herz kann nirgendwo anders hingehören.  
Was soll ich sagen, was soll ich tun?"

(Der erste Teil ist das Lied "Roshni Se" aus "Asoka", der zweite ist ein Auszug aus dem Lied "Tujhe dekha to" aus dem Film "Dilwale dulhania le jayenge".)

Hermine ließ das Pergament sinken. Schon wieder ein Liebesbrief... Aber diesmal klang er irgendwie anders, da war so ein stiller Unterton. Noch einmal überflog sie den Brief. Ja, dieser war wirklich irgendwie anders. Die ersten beiden hatten verliebt geklungen, überschwänglich, enthusiastisch, aber dieser hier klang eher traurig und verzweifelt. Hermine faltete den Brief zusammen und steckt ihn zurück in den Umschlag. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit der Hand nach ihrer Nachttischschublade und steckt den Brief unter eins der Bücher. Dann legte sie sich zurück ins Bett, deckte sich zu und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Irgendwie waren ihr diese Briefe peinlich, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass es schön war welche zu bekommen, zu wissen das da jemand war der einen mochte. Das einzige was Hermine störte war, dass er zwar offensichtlich SIE kannte, aber sie nicht IHN. Sie war schon immer recht neugierig gewesen, vielleicht war sie auch deswegen so oft in der Bibliothek zu finden, aber davon einmal abgesehen, hätte sie, wie wohl jedes Mädchen, gern gewusst wer ihr heimlicher Verehrer war. Sie hasste es über etwas nicht bescheid zu wissen! Etwa einen Tag lang hatte sie befürchtet es wäre Neville gewesen und danach hatte sie Lavender verdächtigt, die sich einen Spaß mit ihr erlaubte, aber diese Möglichkeiten hatten sich bald als Fehlschläge entpuppt. Hermine drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Noch nie hatte ein Junge Interesse an ihr gezeigt, ausgenommen Viktor Krum. Damals hatte sie sich sehr geschmeichelt gefühlt und war gern auf seine Avancen eingegangen, hatte aber leider auch schnell feststellen müssen, dass er einfach nicht ihr Typ war. Irgendwie hatte es nicht wirklich gepasst, sie war sich immer irgendwie merkwürdig vorgekommen, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen gewesen war. Hermine seufzte und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Es musste in den Briefen doch irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte geben. Angestrengt dachte sie nach. Papier und Tinte waren dieselben, die jeder Schüler hier in Hogwarts verwendete. Die Eule war eine von vielen die man in Hogsmead für Lieferungen mieten konnte und natürlich wusste dort niemand wer diese Lieferungen in Auftrag gegeben hatte, das hatte sie bereits nach dem zweiten Brief überprüft. Aber zumindest wusste sie so, dass ihr Verehrer mindestens in der 3. Klasse sein musste, immerhin durften die jüngeren noch nicht nach Hogsmead. Hermine drehte sich wieder auf die Seite, als ihr ein Gedanke kam. Vielleicht war er ein Schüler mit dem sie nicht viel zu tun hatte oder mit dem sie sich nicht gut verstand. Immerhin hatte er so etwas geschrieben wie "Wenn du mich ansiehst sagen deine Augen 'Fass mich nicht an.. '". Sie sollte diesen Gedanken im Auge behalten... aber erst mal würde sie ihren wohl verdienten Schlaf weiterführen, um den sie diese Eule fast gebracht hätte. Gähnend zog Hermine die Decke höher und schloss die Augen.

Draco stand im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum am Fenster. Er stützte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Fensterbrett ab und starrte hinaus in die Nacht, bis er plötzlich eine Eule sah, die den Gryffindorturm ansteuerte. /Na endlich./ Draco richtete sich auf. Ungeduldig beobachtete er wie die Eule mit dem Schnabel gegen die Fenster klopfte. Was war denn da oben los? Warum öffnete niemand dieses verdammte Fenster? Vielleicht hätte er den Brief besser doch erst am nächsten Morgen losschicken lassen sollen. Die konnten doch nicht alle so einen tiefen Schlaf haben. Plötzlich öffnete jemand das Fenster und ließ die Eule herein. Nur wenige Minuten später flatterte die Eule bereits wieder in die Nacht hinaus und die Fenster wurde geschlossen. Draco sah nervös zum Gryffindorturm hinüber. Inzwischen musste Hermine den Brief haben, egal ob sie es gewesen war die die Eule herein gelassen hatte oder eines der anderen Mädchen. Sie würde ihn öffnen, sie würde sehen dass es wieder einer der Liebesbriefe war und sie würde ihn lesen. Draco lief nervös auf und ab. Er hatte nicht schlafen können, vermutlich weil er ja gewusst hatte, dass sie heute seinen neuen Brief bekam. Als ob ihm das irgendetwas bringen würde, außer einer schlaflosen Nacht. Er konnte ja schließlich nicht wissen wie sie auf den Brief reagierte, von hier konnte er gerade mal den Gryffindorturm sehen und das Fenster zu ihrem Zimmer, aber das war auch schon alles. Draco liess sich in einen Sessel fallen und starrte ins Feuer. Offenbar wusste noch keiner von den Liebesbriefen, denn sonst wäre das längst durch die ganze Schule gegangen. Gerüchte dieser Art verbreiteten sich ungeheuer schnell. Er hoffte bloß dass ihr die Briefe gefielen. Er hatte schon Mädchen gesehen die sich über erhaltene Liebesbriefe lustig machten und sie ihren ganzen Freundinnen zeigten. Auch wenn er die Briefe anonym verschickte, würde es ihm nicht gerade gefallen zuzusehen wie sich ein Haufen Mädchen über seine Gefühle lustig machte. Draco seufzte und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Diese Situation frustrierte ihn. Normalerweise nahm er sich was er wollte, aber bei Hermine ging das schlecht. Die anderen Slytherins wären gegen diese Verbindung und sein Vater würde ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn er ihm sagte, dass er eine Gryffindor liebte. Draco schmunzelte. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Hermine ihm wahrscheinlich wo hin treten würde, wenn er einfach über sie herfallen würde. Hermine war ein Mädchen das sich nicht so einfach zu etwas überreden ließ und wusste was es wollte... auch wenn das IHN offenbar ausschloss. Frustriert fuhr Draco sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Dieses Mädchen machte ihn wahnsinnig!

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen wach wurde und in den Gemeinschaftraum herunterkam, konnte sie Ron und Harry nirgends sehen. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Wo steckten die beiden? Sie warteten doch sonst immer hier unten auf sie. Hermine entdeckte Neville auf einem der Sessel und ging zu ihm. "Morgen, Neville. Weißt du ob Ron und Harry noch oben sind?" Neville sah von seinem Pergament auf. "Tut mir leid, Hermine, aber die sind schon allein vorgegangen." "Allein? Danke Neville." Hermine wandte sich um und stieg durch das Portrait. Nicht EINMAL konnten die zwei auf sie warten, dabei musste SIE ständig auf sie warten. Wütend stapfte Hermine Richtung große Halle. Die meisten Schüler mussten schon dort sein, denn der Flur war erstaunlich leer. Jedoch nicht so leer, dass niemand mehr dort unterwegs war. Zu Hermines erschrecken, musste sie feststellen, dass ihr Draco Malfoy aus einem der anderen Gänge entgegen kam. Hermine seufzte. Sie würde ihn einfach nicht beachten. Um ihm dennoch aus dem Weg zu gehen, ging Hermine etwas schneller und schaffte es so auch, dass Draco hinter ihr ging.  
Draco zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie ihren Schritt plötzlich beschleunigte. /Was hat die denn/ Amüsiert beobachtete er wie sie ihn erhobenen Hauptes und ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen überholte. Draco ließ seinen Blick über ihren Rücken schweifen. Ihr Haar hing ihr über die Schultern und wippte bei jeder Bewegung mit. Draco musste sich zurückhalten um nicht die Hand auszustrecken und danach zu greifen. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrer Taille. Sie war so schlank, es wäre bestimmt ein leichtes seine Arme darum zu schlingen. Interessiert wanderte sein Blick tiefer und er musste grinsen. /Ihr Po ist auch nicht zu verachten./ Als er aufsah bemerkte Draco, dass sie die große Halle fast erreicht hatten. Dann würde sie sich wieder zu Harry und Ron gesellen und er müsste sich an den Slytherintisch setzen. Draco dachte nach, es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, dass noch hinauszuzögern. Sie war schon fast dort, also tat er das erstbeste was ihm einfiel...er beleidigte sie. "Hey Granger, was läufst du denn so? Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?" Das war zwar nicht die beste Methode gewesen, aber dennoch verfehlte sie ihre Wirkung nicht. Hermine blieb jäh stehen und wandte sich zu ihm um. "Wie bitte?" Draco verschränkte die Arme und setzte sein arrogantestes Grinsen auf, von dem er wusste, dass sie es nicht leiden konnte. "Hast du Angst, dass Potter und das Wiesel dir alles wegessen?" Er konnte sehen wie Hermine sich aufrichtete und ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Ein siegessicheres Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Jetzt hatte er sie. Sie stapfte geradewegs zu ihm zurück und blieb nur einen Schritt von ihm entfernt stehen. "Er heißt RON, also nenn ihn nicht Wiesel!" "Ich nenn das Wiesel immer noch wie ich will." Wütend trat Hermine einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und hob drohend den Finger. "Ich warne dich Malfoy, hör auf ihn so zu nennen." Draco beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und grinste amüsiert. "Du willst mir drohen? Was willst du denn machen um mich davon abzuhalten? Mich verhexen? ...Aber warte, dass tust du ja nicht, das wäre ja gegen die Regeln." Hermine funkelte ihn böse an. Er hatte recht, sie würde keine Magie gegen ihn einsetzten und gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen und das er das so genau wusste, machte sie nur noch wütender. Hermine hob den Arm und holte zum Schlag aus, aber bevor ihre Hand sein Gesicht berührte, schnappte sich Draco ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie fest. "Du willst mich schlagen, Granger?", fragte er verächtlich, "Ist das deine tolle Lösung für das Problem? Ich dachte du wärst schlauer, denn ich bin um einiges kräftiger als du." Draco zog das sich wehrende Mädchen in den Gang aus dem er gekommen war und stieß sie grob gegen die Wand. Er hielt noch immer ihr Handgelenk fest und trat nahe an sie heran, ein gefährliches Funkeln in den Augen. Hermine sah ihn mit vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie zitterte. Dracos Gesicht war direkt vor ihrem und er stand einfach nur da und starrte sie an. Hermine erwartete das er sie anschreien würde, das er sie beleidigen würde, oder vielleicht sogar den Zauberstab auf sie richtete, aber nichts geschah. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es ihr schien, sagte Draco ganz leise: "Du hättest auch einfach bitte sagen können." Dann löste er sich von ihr, trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ sie los. Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment lang verständnislos an. "Als ob das etwas bringen würde bei dir." Wütend funkelte er sie an. "Menschen reagieren für gewöhnlich auf dieses Wort." "Wer sagt das du ein Mensch bist...", murmelte sie leise, aber offenbar laut genug, dass er sie hören konnte. Er riss die Augen auf und für einen Moment war da etwas in seinen Augen, das sie dort bisher nicht gesehen hatte, aber dann wurden sie wieder hart wie Achate. (Ein Achat ist ein Edelstein) Grob umfasste er ihr Handgelenk und zerrte sie hinter sich her den Gang hinunter. Hermine stemmte sich dagegen und versuchte ihm ihren Arm zu entziehen, aber Draco war stärker als sie. "Lass mich los!" Er reagierte nicht. "Malfoy, lass mich gehen!" Er sah sie nicht einmal an. Sie gab auf, ihr Handgelenk war bereits rot und was immer er auch vor hatte, sie hatte zur Not immer noch ihren Zauberstab dabei. Schließlich ging Draco auf eine Tür zu, riss sie auf und stieß Hermine hinein, bevor er selber eintrat und sie hinter sich schloss. Verstört sah sie ihn an. "Was soll der Mist?" Draco starrte sie an, "Ist das dein ernst?" "Was?", Herm rieb nervös ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk. "Das du meinst ich sei kein Mensch?" Irritiert sah sie auf. War das sein ernst? Hatte ihn dieser Spruch wirklich so aufgeregt? Sonst war es ihm doch auch egal, was man über ihn sagte, desto gemeiner man ihn nannte desto lieber schien es ihm sogar zu sein. Plötzlich kam er auf sie zu und packte sie an den Schultern. "Wieso meinst du das? Warum?" Hermine sah ihn verängstigt an. "Weil du so gefühllos bist..."  
"Gefühllos? GEFÜHLLOS? Verdammt noch mal, ich wünschte ich wäre es, dann würde das hier nicht passieren und dann wäre nicht alles so schwer!" Draco schüttelte sie. "Hör auf, Malfoy. Du machst mir Angst!" Dieser Satz wirkte. Draco sah sie schockiert an, als würde er erst jetzt begreifen, was er da eigentlich tat. Verwirrt und erschrocken über sich selbst ließ er sie los und fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Augen. "Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht..." Hermine rieb sich ihren Oberarm auf dem sich jetzt wohl Dracos Finger abzeichnen würden. Er hatte ziemlich fest zugepackt. Draco jedoch wich immer weiter vor ihr zurück, bis er schließlich mit dem Rücken an die gegenüberliegende Wand stieß. Erst dann sah er auf. „Hab...hab ich dich verletzt?", fragte er unsicher. Aber Herm stand nur da und starrte ihn an. Was sollte das alles? Was war hier gerade passiert? Und warum hatte gerade SIE ihm heute Morgen begegnen müssen? Hermine spürte wie die Wut in ihr hoch kroch. „Das war's doch was du wolltest, oder? Mir wehtun... Und weißt du was? Du kannst zufrieden mit dir sein. Du hasts geschafft! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich hoffe du fühlst dich jetzt gut!" Draco sah sie schockiert an. DAS war auf keinen Fall gewesen was er gewollt hatte, er war durchgedreht als sie gesagt hatte, dass er für sie kein Mensch war. Er hatte vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren und das bei dem einzigen Menschen demgegenüber er beweisen wollte, dass er auch noch eine andere Seite hatte. Vielleicht hatte er durch sein törichtes Verhalten gerade alle Hoffnung kaputt gemacht Hermine jemals näher zu kommen. Draco stieß sich eilig von der Wand ab und verließ dann fluchtartig das kleine Klassenzimmer. Nur ein Gedanke beherrschte sein denken. /Du verdammter Idiot! Was hast du getan/


End file.
